Miter saws are generally known for cutting wood. Conventional miter saws provide a horizontal workpiece support surface and a vertical fence for supporting a workpiece during sawing.
It is also known to mount a stop member to limit the position of a workpiece placed on the support surfaces. One known type of stop member sets a predetermined distance from the blade to permit cutting of a workpiece to a predetermined length. The stop member is typically mounted on an extendable structure so that the cut length can be adjusted as desired.
Another known type of stop acts as a guide for supporting a crown molding workpiece. Miter saws are commonly used for cutting corners on crown molding, a task that may require a compound cut angle. Due to the cross sectional shape of crown molding, it has been necessary to provide a guide disposed a distance forwardly of the fence to support a front edge of the crown molding in order to hold the crown molding at an appropriate position. The guide is positioned at a predetermined distance forwardly of the fence to support crown molding at an appropriate angle as it rests against the fence for cutting.
It is desirable to provide a miter saw that includes a stop useful to set a predetermined workpiece cut length and that also includes a guide tab useful to appropriately hold crown molding. Additionally, a need exists for an improved stop for a miter saw that provides easy selection and adjustment of a stop tab and a guide tab.